Once More With Feeling: After the End
by wyredsisters
Summary: Sequel to the other Once more with feeling! Voldemort's plan to kill all muggleborns is taking action. Harry, Ron and Draco go to stop it. But their girlfriends are not staying behind.
1. Every Other Time

A/N:  Yeah, this is the sequel to Ginny's story, Hermione's story, and Harry's story.  We will be concentrating on all three relationships during this fic.  There will be less songs, maybe whole chapters without a single song!  GASP!  Here it is.

Disclaimer:  Ever notice how we always say "here it is" before we go to the disclaimer?  Hmm.  Anyways, Harry Potter may not be ours, but we want Draco to be.

Chapter 1

"All the muggleborns!"

"Yeah.  And the muggles too.  The singing grows kind of, and it affects people with the sight first.  Apparently, everywhere I go, people will sing.  It's supposed to distract me, so I won't see the Death Eaters coming.  They're going to use me for some spell that will kill everyone with muggle lineage in their blood," Harry explained flatly.  Ron gaped at him.

"Wow.  That's going to be horrible."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ronald Edward Weasley!" yelled an extremely loud voice from the top of the stairs.  The boys turned their heads to see an angry Hermione stomping down the stairs.

"But that's worse," Ron added.

"And I thought Godric was a horrible middle name," Harry commented.

"Where is my History of Magic book?" Hermione asked loudly.

"I didn't touch it!" Ron defended, holding up his hands.

"Did you levitate it?" Hermione accused.

"Well...yes."

"RON!"  She leaned in to look Ron threateningly in the eye.  "If you don't tell me where it is, its over."

A chorus of gasps was heard around the room.  They came from Harry and Ron, so there actually weren't that many.

"It's in the place where you'd least expect it," Ron said with a grin.

"Did you eat it?"

"No."

"Then its not in the place I'd least expect it!" Hermione screamed, stomping around the room.  "We have a HUGE test on Friday!  How am I supposed to study?"

"You're not.  That's the point.  You're supposed to be with me," Ron said, a pitiful pout on face.  "We never spend anytime together anymore," he complained.

"Don't pull that shit with me, Ronald!" she shouted.  Ron immediately smiled up at her.

"I told you.  You'd never expect where I put it."  Ron had kept his voice very calm throughout the whole thing, agitating her even more.  He had an arrogant smile on his face.

But Hermione, being Hermione, thought it out.  "Stand up," she commanded.  Ron did, forgetting where he had put the book.  Hermione reached to the bag sitting on the couch that had been hidden behind Ron.  She pulled out her History of Magic book.

"You put it in your school bag?" Harry asked incredulously.  

"Yup."

Hermione started to storm towards the portrait hole, angrily.

"Don't be mad.  It was just a joke, honey."

Hermione spun around to glare at him.  "I'm never speaking to you again."

"Let's talk about this, Hermione," Ron protested but Hermione had already closed the door behind her.

"Tough break," Harry said.

To his surprise, Ron just laughed.  "She'll get over it."

Ginny and Colin entered the room.  "Is it over?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah.  She found it."

"Aren't you worried that she'll leave you one of these days?" Colin asked.

"No.  She's always doing this."  And with that, Ron broke into, what else, song.

_"I'll say lets talk about it_

_As she walks out on my and slams the portrait_

_But I just laugh about it_

_'Cuz we're always playing those games_

_Deep down I know she loves me_

_But she's got a funny way of showing me how she care_

_Last night she did a doughnut on good school robes_

_I think one finger in the air_

_(every other time)_

_Sometimes its black_

_Sometimes its white_

_sometimes she wrong_

_Sometimes I'm right_

_Sometimes we talk about it_

_and we figure it out_

_But then she just changes her mind_

_Sometimes she's hot_

_Sometimes I'm cold_

_Sometimes my head wants to explode_

_But when I think about I'm so in love with her_

_Every other time_

_(nanananana)_

_Sometimes we sit around_

_Just the two of us on a park bench_

_Sometimes we swim around_

_Like two dolphins in the ocean of our hearts_

Harry and Ginny each raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Shut up," he said quickly before continuing his song.

_But then I think about the time_

_When we fought after the Yule Ball_

_And she told everyone that I was gay_

_Okay_

_But now I walk around the town_

_As if just settling down_

_But I take her back_

_And she kicks me down_

_And that's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it_

_Sometimes its black_

_Sometimes its white_

_sometimes she wrong_

_Sometimes I'm right_

_Sometimes we talk about it_

_and we figure it out_

_But then she just changes her mind_

_Sometimes she's hot_

_Sometimes I'm cold_

_Sometimes my head wants to explode_

_But when I think about I'm so in love with her_

_Every other time_

_Keep it up, home girl_

_Don't you quit_

_You know the_

_way you play is the ultimate_

_And when I walk away_

_Just watch the clock_

_I bet I_

_Don't even get around the block_

_I said lets talk about it..."_

"Stop singing, Ron," Harry interrupted.  "This really is not the time for mushy songs."

"Why?"  Ron sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Because, Hermione will die if we don't find a way to fix this."

A/N: Dun, dun, dun.  Tell us you love it, or else we'll never know.  


	2. Ginny's Boyfrined

Chapter 2

A/N: No songs in this chapter!  Just a little humorous fun and some Collin bashing.  Pointless, bashing, but amusing.  Oh, and some Harry bashing as well.  Remember to tell us what you think of it at the end!

Disclaimer:  

We do not own Harry

Anyone want a cherry?

We do not own Ron

Go mow the lawn

We do not own Ginny

Isn't she skinny?

We don't not own Colin

...

Anyone know anything that rhymes with Colin?

Colin, Ginny and Ron stared at Harry's blank face.   "Hermione," Ron breathed.

"We have to fix this!" Ginny ordered.

"What about me?" Colin started.  "I'll die too."

The three of them traded a look and continued along with their conversation.  "So, Harry, you wanna go save the world?" Ron suggested as Colin ran out of the room to go consult Dennis.

After a long pause, Harry replied, "Sure, why not?"

"Cool."

"Are we going to bring Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What for?" replied a clueless Ron.

"You two are idiots!" Ginny broke in, unexpectedly.  "How's she gonna feel if her best friends just leaver her behind?  Not to mention you're her boyfriend!"

"So?" asked a dimwitted Ron.

"So!  Girlfriends want to know what's going on!  And the don't like being left out!  I should know," she muttered the last sentence.

"Why should you know?  Ginny, do you have a boyfriend?"  Ron was very suspicious now, and less dimwitted.

"No," she said, looking away.

Ron, who is a little smart, we'll give him that, did not believe her.  He jumped up from his seat and chased her around the room, until he had her tackled.  He then started to tickle her.

"Stop!" she cried.

"Not until you tell me who your dating!" he yelled back, as she shrieked under this horrible torture.

Just then, Neville came into the room.  Ron, who is still suspicious, figured that Neville would be the most likely choice for his baby sister and began to chase Neville.

Neville, being extremely confused, ran back up the stairs.

"It's not Neville," Ginny said, trying to breath normally again.

"Is it Seamus?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny answered.

"Dean?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"After that incident, no!"

"What incident?"  Ron turned toward Harry.

"Err... Thanks, Gin," Harry said, with an apologetic glance at Ron.

"You deserve it."

After five minuets of Harry scolding, Ron took fifteen minuets to name all of the boys that he would allow Ginny to date.

"Is it Crabbe," he said, his face turning pinkish.

"No."

"Is it Goyle?"  Ron's face became red.

"No."

"Is it Blaise Zabani?"

"That's a girl, Ron," Harry interrupted.  "Her name's Lacey."  A strange look was on Harry's face while he said that.  Only no one noticed because Ron had become very purple.

"Ginny," he said softly.  "Please tell me that you are not dating who I think you are."

"Well..." she started.

"You aren't dating Malfoy, are you?"

A/N: Cliffhanger!  We love cliffhangers, if you haven't noticed that yet.  We hope that was an amusing chapter, because it was rather amusing to write.

Next Chapter:  We bring Lacey into this!  You've all been waiting on the edge of your seats for her, and she'll come.  She's gonna sing.  We'll see a bit of Quidditch, or maybe just him walking back from Quidditch, but you get the idea.  Ron will hit Draco, surprise, surprise.  Oh yeah, and they'll all go out to save the world.


	3. Never Had a Dream Come True

A/N:  The long awaited chapter three!  That's a joke, because it hasn't really been long awaited.  Four should be out soon too.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer:  We do not own Harry Potter.  If we did, we would be off spending our money instead of writing fanfiction!

Chapter 3

Never Had a Dream Come True

"You aren't dating Malfoy are you?"

"Well, dating is such a strong word," Ginny said slowly.  "I mean, we go to a boarding school, there's no where to go for a date."

"Ginny," started her brother who had become very annoyed, "are you involved with Malfoy?"

"You know, that's a silly word too.  I mean, I could be doing a project with him, and have an involvement with him."

"Ginny," said Ron as his voice got louder, "Have you ever kissed Malfoy?"

"Well, yes."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled now suddenly caring.

"Ginny," started her brother very loudly, "Do I have to remind you that we hate him?  He's a Malfoy!"

Ron was looking very murderous, so Ginny thought it would be wise to go and warn Draco that her brother is going to try to kill him.  So she ran out the portrait door and of to find Draco.  Too bad for her, Ron followed.

Luckily she was faster than him and had a good twenty yards on him to begin with, so she found Draco first, and she ran into him.

"Ginny," he said looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, they had to keep their relationship a secret.  "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny, who was still breathing very heavily, was only able to talk in between breaths.  "My brother ... knows about ... us ... going to ... must run..."

"Huh?"

"GINNY!"  That was Ron as he sped down the hall after Ginny.  He saw Draco and jumped on him, pounding him into the ground with his fists.

Unfortunately, Draco was on the Quidditch team, and Ron wasn't.  Therefore, it took no time at all for Draco to recover.  He soon had Ron pinned on the ground and was forcefully hitting him.  That was until Harry, who also played Quidditch, pulled him off.

"Son of a bitch!" Ron cursed, checking the amount of blood coming out of his nose.

"Hey, I didn't start this!" Draco said back, rubbing his jaw.

"Yes, you did!  You touched my sister!"

"You know what - "Draco started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Could you two please just calm down?"  They did with an evil glare at each other.  "Right," Ginny continued.  "Maybe we should be focusing on the fact that Voldemort is going to destroy all the muggleborns and muggles."

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

So, after a few moments of explaining the situation to Draco (A/N: you people don't need us to tell you it again, do you?), they were all on the same page.

"So, what are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"'We' are doing nothing.  Harry and I, are going.  You and Ginny are not," Ron said, snidely.

"How do you even know where the Dark Lord is?" Draco pointed out.  "You need me to show you."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then, with a series of nods, decided that that was okay.

"Great," Harry said.  "So the three of us will go save the world...after Quidditch Practice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: So we then cut to after Quidditch Practice.  IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO LACEY IS PLEASE READ ONCE MORE WITH FEELING: HARRY POTTER'S STORY!)

*Lacey*

Outside that afternoon while trying to take peaceful walk around the lake, I was rudely interrupted.  Now, I'm sure Harry didn't mean to ruin any attempt I had at not thinking about him, but he did.  I was walking toward the lake, when I noticed him walking back from Quidditch practice.

I let my eyes wonder toward him.  I had long before given up any attempt of not looking at him when he was around.

Thoughts raced through my mind, questions that I desperately wanted answers to.  Yet I knew that they were questions which answers would not suffice.

Why he cheated on me?  I feared asking that one.  I feared the pain of knowing why I wasn't good enough for him.  I didn't want him to tell me the answer, because the words would hurt.  His words always did.

Was the kiss I saw really an accident like he claimed?  There was no point in asking that one.  He had already answered it, and the answer I can't accept.  How do you accidentally kiss someone?

He caught my eye for a moment, and started to approach me.  I didn't waste time in walking faster past him, tearing my eyes away from his.  I hurried past him toward the lake where I collapsed underneath a weeping willow tree.

I pushed back the tears knowing that there was nothing I could do to help us be together.  I was sitting on the shore of the lake.  I let my hand go to the water, and gently grace the top.

_" Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday,_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back_

_Or wondering_

_How we could been now,_

_Or might have been_

_All this I know and still_

_I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And no matter where life takes me too_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_Tomorrow can never be_

_Yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try_

_I just can't say good bye_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I've never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And no matter where life takes me too_

_A part of me will always be with you."_

Lacey wiped away the last of the tears that were trickling down her face before standing up and heading back to the castle.  She didn't know that Harry was singing his own song.  She didn't know that he was feeling some of the same feelings that she was.  She didn't know that she would sing part of his song with him.  But she would know all of this soon.

A/N:  and we will see that line in a few hours, most likely, because I just have to run it through with the sister before it goes to print.  Later!


	4. Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely

A/N: Yes, its Backstreet Boys.  Leave us alone.

Disclaimer:  Should we be getting more serious about disclaimers since this article came out talking about how illegal this all is?...  Nah.  We are not J. K. Rowling and we do not expect any money for writing this.  Although, we wouldn't say no to some dough.

Chapter 4

Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely

Harry walked.  He found it a very nice past time.  He was walking with a purpose, however.  He was going to save the world.

He was not thinking about saving the world, though.  He was thinking about a particular blonde girl.

He hadn't spoken to her.  He had even avoided looking at her.  But the glimpse that he saw was enough to torment his mind for a good hour or so.

She had been singing.  He hadn't heard her, but he could tell, somehow.

_Why does she ignore me like this?  Why won't she talk to me? _Harry asked himself, though it seemed to be a bit off topic.  The strange butterfly-like feeling came over him again, and he knew he was going to sing.

_"So many words_

_For the broken heart_

_It's hard to see_

_In a crimson love_

_So hard to breath_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_"Lights of night so soon become_

_Wild and free, I can feel the sun_

_Your every wish, will be done they tell me_

_"Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why, I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_"Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone, observe the trends_

_They never say_

_Forever gaze, if only_

_"You to rose, to an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now_

_Your every wish, will be done_

_They tell me_

_"Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why, I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_"There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart_

_Body and soul."_

_"**How can be your asking me to feel, **_

**_the things you never show?" _**came Lacey's voice, interrupting the song.**__**

"Hey!  My song!" Harry yelled, somewhat surprised by the intrusion.  "And you messed the fun beat thing that comes on after that line."

"Well, you are singing about me.  I figured I could get a line it.  And at least I don't always sing boy bands."

"I don't always --"

"Yes you do.  Remember Ill."

"That was only one song!  And, you can't just burst in on someone's song.  Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to save."

"What?"  Lacey looked rather confused.

"Not that you care anything about it.  It doesn't matter anyways.  I could die in the next twenty four hours, and I'd rather have no one to mourn over me.  Thanks anyways."  And with that, Harry left, to go find his companions.  

A/N: Stop throwing things!  We were listening to the CD because we couldn't find anything else and this popped into our brains!  There is more boy bands to come, though.  That was a warning.


	5. I Want it That Way

A/N: Okay, this chapter is long.  It's confusing.  And it has a somewhat crappy song.  It's backstreet boys.  Sorry, but their music seems to fit almost everything.  We are switching points of view a lot, and we'll let you know when we do.

Disclaimer:  We own it all!  Mwhahahaha!  It's ours!  We have stolen the rights and you all have to give us a thousand dollars for reading this!

Just kidding, on with the story!

Chapter 6

*Ginny*

I pushed open the front doors that lead into the castle.  I ran through the hallways, making what seemed like random turns, not sure where I was going, but determined to get there quickly.

I was flying down the hallway outside of potions when my foot got stuck in a crack in the floor.  I went down with a flourish, my arms flying above my head, before I quickly moved them down to keep my face from bashing into the stone floor.  My knee now badly bruised, I pulled myself against a wall, one had gently resting on it.  That's when I started to sob.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, sitting on the cold floor, but I do know what I was thinking about.

_"But he doesn't love you, does he?"_

I could still hear Harry asking me that question.  Over and over.  _Of course Draco loves me, _I tried to tell myself, but I was having a hard time believing it.

A shadow fell over me.  And I heard a soft voice say, "Ginny?"  I looked up to see Draco.  He crouched down to look at me at eyelevel.  "What's wrong?"

I sniffed, not quite sure what to say.  There was always, "Harry says you don't love me," but that made me sound like a whiney little girl.  After a quick debate in my head, I said, "Draco, you do love me don't you?"  Yes, I still sounded a bit whiney, but less so.

Draco reached forward and gently touched my chin.  "Hey," he said his voice quiet.  "You know I do."

"Yes," I said, my voice still quivering.  "But do you want to?"

Draco frowned. "Who told you I didn't?  Was it your brother?  I'll kick his arse-"

"No," I interrupted.   "No, it was Harry.  He said that we won't last.  He said we're just being stupid.  I know it's dumb of me to listen to him, but-"

Draco cut me off by bursting into song.

"**_You are my fire_**

**_The one desire_**

**_Believe when I say_**

**_I want it that way_**_"_

I broke in, singing the next stanza.

_"But we are two worlds apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_I need you to say_

_That you want it that way."_

And we sang the chorus together, harmonizing beautifully.

**_Tell me why_**

_He said it's just a heart ache_

**_Tell  me why_**

_He said it's just a mistake_

**_Tell me why_**

_I just want to hear you say_

_That it's not that way_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: We're now switching to Ron's PoV.  Don't be confused!)

"Hey, 'Mione," I said, walking up to the couch she was seated in.

"I'm not talking to you.  And I hate that name!" Hermione shouted, making some of the people in the common room momentarily worry about they're safety.  They had all heard about the infamous Ron/Hermione fights.

"Yes, but I think it's cute.  Are you still mad about the whole History of Magic Book thing?"

"Yes," she said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Well, if it'll help you get over it, I've got something to tell you."  There was no way she'd be mad at me after this, I thought.  "I'm going to save the world," I whispered, so no one would overhear me."

An awkward moment of silence passed.  "What?" Hermione shouted suddenly.  The common room emptied suddenly as people ran so they wouldn't get hit with a misfired curse.

"Yeah.  Harry, Malfoy and me are going to save the world.  Well, actually just the muggles and muggleborns, but hey, that's most of the world."

"You're going to get yourself killed," Hermione said dully.  "You can't even talk with proper grammar."

"What?"

"Never mind," Hermione groaned.  "You're all going to die."

"No we're not.  Because if I die, I'll never be able to marry you," I said, not even pausing.  I was on the "be extremely cute" tactic now, but at least I meant it.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious.  I love you." Okay, I actually didn't expect that to come out.  But, hey, I think I do.

"No.  You obviously don't.  If you did, you'd ask me before you did something as stupid as going off to save the world, like a great big idiot."

I wasn't expecting that.  "No, I love you.  I just didn't think you'd oppose."

"See, that's the thing!" she said, throwing her book on the ground with a very loud thud.  "You don't think about me when you make these decisions!  Like I don't have a say in whether you commit suicide or not!"

"I'm not-" I started, but she started singing.  I hate this singing thing.

**_"Am I your fire_**

**_Your one desire_**

**_Yes, I know it's too late_**

**_But I want it that way,"_**

I paused, hoping why she was going to sing, instead of me.  Muggle boy bands, not to great.

Luckily, she did, but I still had to sing.

**_Tell me why_**

_Ain't nothing but a heart ache_

**_Tell  me why_**

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

**_Tell me why_**

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N:  Now Harry's POV.  You with us?)

I had only managed a few meters when I heard Lacey running up behind me.  "What?  You're going to save the world?"

I spun, somehow wanting a confrontation.  "Yes!  This singing thing, it's not just a disease!  It's going to kill all the muggleborns and muggles in the world!  So, if you'll excuse me," I finished and tried to walk away again.

Lacey stood in front of me, blocking my way.  "No."

"What?"  She was seriously annoying me now.

"No.  I don't want you to leave," she said solidly.

I took a deep breath.  "It's not your choice."  I would have tried to leave again, but she started to sing again.

_"Now I can see that we're falling apart_

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me,"_

She took a deep breath and a step closer.  I reached out and brushed  a strand of hair out of her eyes.  Then, the feeling rose up in my chest and I sang with her.

_You are my fire_

_The one desire_

_You are_

**_You are_**

_You are_

_Don't want to hear you_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N:  Now we are in the no one's POV.  That would be the fact that no one in particular is telling the story as of now.)

And all three couples finished the song together, singing in unity.

_It's not just a heart ache_

_It's not just a mistake_

_I just want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heart ache_

_Tell  me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

And then, kissing the girls good bye, the boys went out to meet their fates.

A/N: Yes, that's it!  Now, their actually going to go and save the world!  For those of you who are curious, the girls aren't just going to sit and sew the whole time.  Don't worry.  REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!


End file.
